Kaito Kumon
is one of the main characters in the 24th installment of the Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider Gaim. He is the founder and former leader of Team Baron, Team Gaim's rival until he chose Zack as his successor, and gave him a mass production Sengoku Driver as a parting gift. Growing up poor, he always believed that the weak warriors are exploited after Yggdrasill took everything from his life. After watching Gaim battle the Shika Inves, he received a Sengoku Driver as well and a Banana Lockseed from Sid, which allows him to transform into . In Sengoku Movie Battle he was named , but dropped it after Bujin Gaim's defeat. In Episode 43, he eats a fruit of Helheim and becomes an Over Lord Inves. History Early Life Kaito is the son of a construction worker. When businessmen from Yggdrasill Corporation shut down his father's company; Kaito and his family became poor, thus he had a vendetta against Yggdrasill and sought the power to destroy the company. In 2011, he formed a dance team called Team Baron with Zack and Peko. Beat Riders Saga As Team Gaim started to get popular with Kouta Kazuraba's possession of the Sengoku Driver, he finds himself with Sid, obtaining his own Sengoku Driver along with the Banana Lockseed. By accepting this new profound power, he also obtains the Lock Vehicle: Rose Attacker. Once realizing that plucking the fruits from the forest grants him an Lockseed, he creates his own alliance with Hideyasu Jonouchi and and Ryoji Hase, providing them with Lockseeds of his own. However, the alliance is shortlived and he is defeated by Gaim and Ryugen. Then the new Armored Riders: Gridon and Kurokage gangs up on him. Thankfully, Gaim and Ryugen intervenes, defeating the two Armored Riders. After the appearance of Kamen Rider Bravo, Kaito is challenged by the man himself, Oren Pierre Alfonso, and loses severely. Kaito, striving to become stronger formulates that his Banana Lockseed is the most well-rounded for offense and defense. It isn't until he protects Mai and later sees Kouta utilizing his Pine Arms to gain an advantage against a rampant Inves does Kaito switch out his Banana Lockseed for the Mango Lockseed. To his shock, Mango Arms provided major strength and easily defeated the Inves with Gaim's Pine Arms. During a brand new Inves Game devised by Mitsuzane and Kouta, Kaito is easily eliminated along with Oren by the White Armored Rider and is taken out of the forest. Yggdrasill Saga With the Beat Riders named slandered, Kaito challenges Oren, who is publicly criticizing the Beat Riders, however Peko is injured and Kaito swears on his name to settle things the next time they see each other. When Kouta struggles against Oren, Kaito comes to his aid creating a temporary alliance with Gaim donning the Banana Arms alongside Baron donning the Mango Arms. After defeating Oren, the two see a rampant Inves being destroyed with relative ease by Zangetsu Shin (Takatora). Kaito provides support for Kouta as he runs to help Hase, who is turned into an Inves. Kaito is easily defeated by Takatora. Later while meeting Ryoma Sengoku, he realizes that they were merely guinea pigs for the Sengoku Driver. Kaito, later in an attempt to challenge Yggdrasill's power, joins Kouta into sneaking into the forest and dons the Suika Arms against New Generation Rider Sigurd. However, Kaito is later intercepted by Sigurd as he passes through the crack into the Yggdrasill Headquarters. Helheim Saga & Over Lord Saga Kaito reveals his ideals stating that humanity is weak and that only the strong should survive. He unintentionally joins Ryoma's faction as he becomes the test subject while trying to find the Red Over Lord, Demushu while trying to understand Yggdrasill's motives. Once finding Demushu, he realizes that he is outclassed by the Over Lord, struggling extremely in Banana Arms. While in Mango Arms, his decreased mobility proves to be his downfall as Demushu rapidly attacks him, bringing Kaito down to his knees. After being saved from Yoko, he finds himself bestowed with a gift from Ryoma Sengoku: a Genesis Driver and a Lemon Energy Lockseed. Now able to combat Demushu on equal terms, Kaito is stopped by Gaim. However, Gaim is shot by Ryugen, who now holds a strong sense of animosity towards Kouta. However, despite Kaito finding Kouta a nuisance, he finds that Mitsuzane is an enemy for being a sneak, attacking a man from the back. He later puts Kouta in a tree and camouflages him so that he doesn't attract any wild Inves. Kaito, realizing Mitsuzane's deception, aids Kouta as the two battle Zangetsu Shin (Mitsuzane in disguise). Despite Kaito's attempts to warn Kouta of Mitsuzane's betrayal, the latter is completely oblivious to it. In an attempt to find the Over Lords, Kaito fights Sid, both trading blows before Sid runs away. Together with Kouta, they fight Sid, Zangetsu Shin, and Demushu. However, Demushu escapes, forcing Kaito and Kouta to enter Zawame City to stop the Over Lord's rampage. Separated from his Genesis Driver, Kaito watches to his horror that Yggdrasill is attacking Kouta, critically injuring him. Kaito, disgusted at Yggdrasill's tactics, leaves the rest of the Kurokage Troopers and Marika to die. When asked why Kaito cares so much about strength, he reveals that it is because he's one of the weak who grasps to be stronger, the one who grasps power in order to stop oppressors and stand up against them. Kaito returns to the battlefield with Zack against the Over Lord. Even though Demushu is over powered by the two riders, Marika and the Kurokage troopers interfered, so the Over Lord took the opportunity to escape. Later, Kaito and Zack aid Marika in battling the Inves that are invading the city. They are soon joined by Bravo and Gridon. Even though battling the Inves was a success, the evolved Demushu arrives and overpowers them all. Just when he was about to finish them, Kouta shows up and transform into Kiwami Arms. The Riders watched as Gaim defeated the Over Lord with his new power. Later at Team Gaim's meeting place, Kaito and others agree to evacuate the citizens of Zawame City to a new place and contact each other with the communication devices Yoko suggested. After fighting an Inves, Kaito communicates with Mai and encourage her to dance as a way to show her power, and that one day people will return to the city before heading to a Crack. Upon Mitsuzane's return, Yoko knowing that Mitsuzane is siding with the Over Lords and is the imposter Zangetsu Shin decides to tell him his place. Kaito stops Yoko as he will go to Mitsuzane and ask him to talk with Yoko outside in private. After being informed by Reydue that she will declare war on the human race, Kaito and Kouta went out to save the captured citizens and face-off Grinsha. However, Reydue interferes and the two riders witness the King of the Over Lord destroy the missiles in a single attack. Gaim and Baron soon destroy Grinsha shortly after Reydue takes her leave. His left arm was infected as the result of Redyue's attack while trying to save both Takatora and Kouta from Mitsuzane. When Mitsuzane and Redyue escaped, he tells Kouta the reason why he's trying to warn about Mitsuzane's allegiance back when he, Yoko and Kouta were trying to get inside Yggdrasill, but there were too many Inves guards until they were spotted. Kaito later went to Mai, seeing her still dancing, reiterating that she's strong in her own way. When Ryoma arrives at the base, Kaito finds him beating up Kouta and Zack. He halts Ryoma by preparing to shoot him from behind as a warning. When learning about Ryoma's cooperation, he doubts it alongside the others. In the evening, he discusses it with Kouta. When Mai asks a favor from Kouta, Kaito dislikes Kouta's response, telling him that he never thinks about what his future will be and warns him about Mitzusane. The next day, he and Kouta find Peko is beaten up and being told by him that Mai was kidnapped by Mitsuzane. Kaito teamed up with Kouta against Mitsuzane, but even teaming up with Kouta, in their final forms no less, are unable to defeat the insane Mitsuzane. Discovering the odds, he forces Kouta to retreat. After retreating, he warns Kouta that Mitsuzane is no longer the person they knew. He tells Kouta that Mitsuzane has gained an insane kind of power and no longer fears anything and they will need to make new preparations to beat him. Back at the garage, Kaito decides to follow Kouta with the others. When Inves have attacked the outline of Zawame city, he alongside Kouta, Hideyasu, and Oren fight them all to protect the van they use to go to the hidden path to Yggdrasill Tower. Soon, he continues the journey while leaving Oren and Hideyasu as they tell him to go without them. After arriving, he punched Ryoma as he slacked off and warn him if he messes up again, then he needs to prepare himself. Going inside, suddenly Ryoma's alarm security turned on and summoned Suika Arms and Tulip Hoppers. He tells Kouta and Ryoma to continue while he, alongside Yoko and Zack will hold them all. After they destroyed the Suika Arms armors and Tulip Hoppers, they managed to find the kidnapped citizens as Kaito breaks the machine, freeing them. Later, Mitsuzane appears to stop him from reaching Kouta as they transform and fought each other. Kaito has a brawl against Mitsuzane before leaving Oren and Jonouchi to handle Mitsuzane. Kaito and Kouta are intercepted by Rosyuo. However, Kaito is gravely injured and is also in extreme agony due to the infection across his arm. Kaito witnesses the deaths of Rosyuo and Redyue. Other Events Sengoku Battle Movie Event takes place before a Lockseed hunt Inves Game event. He, along with the other Beat Riders' Armored Riders are competing for special Rider Battle event, until the event were interrupted by a sudden appearance of Nepenthes Monster, who is ordered by Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim to kidnap Mai as he mistakes her for The Priestess of Fate. This is also led him, Gaim and Ryugen to follow Bujin Gaim's right hand monster in a suddenly raining Helheim, but also resulting them brought by Bujin Gaim into his world of alternate Sengoku period where the previous Heisei Kamen Riders are called "Bujin". When Mitsuzane spots smoke from the sky, the three Riders goes to the place where the smoke is coming from, which turns out to be a burning castle where the Bujin OOO faction are defending themselves against a horde of Yummies. When Nobunaga and Ranmaru go inside into the burning castle, Kaito sought him, until one of the hordes of Yummies and Greeeds entered the castle. Nobunaga sacrifices himself to get his loyal follower, Ranmaru, safely into Kaito's care, he throws to Kaito a Core Taka Medal as a remnant, and is told to escape, and leave him behind to die with the hordes of Yummies and Greeeds inside the castle. In a village, Kaito is saved by Nobunaga's loyal servant from the thugs, thus promoting him as a new Bujin and reformed the Bujin OOO faction into the Bujin Baron faction. After meeting Mai, whose also enters the Sengoku world, his faction goes to Ieyasu's castle and challenges Gaim for a duel. If he wins, the Riders will surrender to Bujin Gaim, if he loses, he'll help the Kamen Riders against Bujin Gaim. Apparently he loses the challenge and will help Gaim and Wizard, joined by Zangetsu against Bujin Gaim's faction, releasing Kosuke Nitoh/Kamen Rider Beast and Mitsuzane from Nepenthes' imprisonment. When the real Priestess of Fate appears in front of the Riders and Bujin Gaim, she lends some Helheim fruits to the Armored Riders to fuse the Bujin Riders' remnants into Legend Rider Lockseeds for the Riders to assume their Rider Arms, with Wizard and Beast assuming their final forms. He, along with Beast, Zangetsu, and Ryugen finished off other past Monsters and Nepenthes. With the war against Bujin Gaim over, the Riders leave the world in separate ways. Having returned along with Kouta, Mitsuzane and Mai into their world, they saw that the tournament still continued without them, as the three Riders and Mai rushed back to return to the fight. Kamen Rider Taisen The event begins in the prequel of the movie and takes place after his first initial encounter with Over Lord Demushu. He appears assisting Gaim and Ryugen against an infamous evil organization, named Badan Underground Empire. Though he refuses to join Gaim, Ryugen and the ToQgers against Badan at first, he changes his mind instead because he has nothing else to do. Baron and Ryugen plan to lure Moguraroid out of the building by pretending to battle each other, so that Kouta and Right can get Mai out of the Badan's turf. With the revelation that there are two Moguraroid brothers, the three Riders and ToQ 1gou are joined by the other four main ToQgers for a final battle. With Gaim and the ToQgers taking care of the Moguraroid twins separately, Baron and Ryugen finish off Badan's remnants. As the ToQgers leave, Kaito sees the Rainbow Line leaving, due to having a bit of imagination left in him. In the movie, Kaito, along with the Kureshima brothers aids Gaim to keep Badan away from Shuu Aoi, until he witnesses Zangetsu Shin's defeat at the hands of Fifteen, turning into an unseen Lockseed. Arriving at Drupers, Tsukasa sent Kaito to Futo to help Shotaro with searching for missing pets. He would appear to aid Joker from Black and Black RX as they manage to defeat RX. However Baron sacrificed himself protecting Joker, having Super-1 and Amazon finish him off and turned into an unseen Lockseed. Once all Riders are released from the Lockseed seals, he later appears with Ryugen and Zangetsu-Shin as they finish off one of Badan's monsters. After the battle, Kaito was seen in the pet store planning to buy a turtle. Soccer Match: Golden Fruit Cup After Mitsuzane from the original world finally reveals his true face to the Beat Rider resistance, Kaito is approached by DJ Sagara to challenge Gaim from another world, until he is brought by Lapis into that particular world, where the Beat Rider teams compete in soccer matches. He finds out that Zack is the only Rider in Team Baron, while Bravo, Jonouchi and a still alive Hase are a team in Team Charmant. Being new to that world, his arm that was infected by Redyue's attack is suddenly cured, due to the alternate world's Helheim not invading Earth. He also receives soccer training from famous J-League player Kengo Nakamura and finally becomes captain of this alternate world's Team Baron. He meets Lapis, the one who brought him to this world, for the first time when suddenly, an unknown grasshopper kaijin called Inago comes out from Lapis. Kaito transforms into Baron and battles it, forgetting that the Armored Rider suits are only used for soccer in this world, and have no fighting spirit. He challenges Team Charmant for a showdown, until a kaijin Inago interrupts the match. However, Kengo and Kosuke Ota kicks the ball onto Inago's head, with Baron in Lemon Energy Arms finishing off the kaijin with his Sonic Arrow and Lemon Energy Sparking. After the battle, he meets Lapis again, who kicks a ball towards him. As Kaito catches the ball, he receives a vision of the events that will happen in the future, before waking up in his original world to find that it was all a dream. After a soccer match had turned into a warring battle, he recognized Lapis from before he was brought into the soccer world, until Kouta breaks off their fight to think about a bigger threat to settle first. He soon battles Zangetsu Shin and Bravo. He's one of the few surviving Riders (counting Ryugen and Marika) to confront Kougane/Kamen Rider Mars, who apparently brainwashed Kouta into being his servant to attack the surviving soccer world's Riders, until Lapis breaks him free. With most of the Riders brought back to life, Lapis obtains a Sengoku Driver to transform into into Kamen Rider Kamuro as the Riders battle Kamen Rider Mars Flamed-Horse Position. Personality Cold, Kaito believes firmly in the doctrine of "the survival of the fittest", thinking that the weak should perish for the strong. This however doesn't mean that he views himself as one of the strong, he actually views himself as one of the weak and that it's imperative for the weak to grasp for power because it stops the strong from looking down and attacking the weak. Much like Kouta, Kaito doesn't want power just because it's power, it's how the power is used separating Kaito from having the same mindset as Demushu. However, after choosing to become an Over Lord by eating a Helheim fruit while fighting Duke, he ended up becoming just like Demushu. He is always prepared to do anything that has impressed him and he will almost never hesitate to do it, as he has stated to Lapis. Such as joining the Sengoku's period battle by taking the title of Bujin Baron and accept to be taught to play soccer in the alternate world. He will join anything as long as it is a race to be a strong person in some case. The reason of almost is, he can have the feeling of fear when not fully prepared as being seen when tagged up with Kouta to defeat the maddened Mitsuzane, telling him to retreat after seeing how powerful he is. Despite his ruthless personality, he has a soft spot towards kids and humanity, and the safety and care of his teammates, such as what happened when Bravo's weapon hits the stage sign and had Peko's arm broken. When he realized that premature Lockseeds mutate humans, such as when Ryoji Hase eats it and turned into an Inves, he shows a more human side by preventing Zangetsu-Shin from killing the mutated Hase. He also quits Team Baron and left Zack (now Kamen Rider Knuckle) in charge as he didn't want his teammates to get hurt due to him being an Armored Rider and being hunted by Yggdrasill. Kaito also does care for his rival, Kouta. While Kaito claims that he doesn't care about Kouta, he does respect his strength and values him as an ally. Kaito risks his life numerous times to aid him during fights such as fighting against the Seiryu Inves, working together with Kouta against Bravo, covering Kouta while being decoy against Zangetsu Shin, becoming a decoy once again while fighting Kurokage Troopers, covering Kouta again and having a showdown with Sigurd, protecting Kouta from a deadly trap against Zangetsu Shin II, and takes a deadly shot meant for Kouta by Demushu. Unlike his teammates in Team Baron, he dislikes cheating and dirty tricks as he likes to win fair and square, knowing the risks of out of control Inves and how it could endanger humanity, especially if the Inves are in a higher class states. After Kamen Rider Gaim defeated Raid Wild's Ryoji Hase in Inves Game, Kaito became aware that the Rider doesn't know how to use the Sengoku Driver properly. For stating that his foolishness is far more than Kaito's. After obtaining the Lockseeds from Helheim Forest, he has a respect on a previous winning with teams like Raid Wild and Invitto such as giving them Lockseeds (except for Mango as his safe-keep) with no hard feelings. During his encounter with Bravo/Oren, Kaito is honored by Oren as a worthy opponent with a fighting spirit. Later, it was revealed that after Yggdrasill Corporation shut down his father's construction company, Kaito held a grudge against them and wanted to find the power to get back at them which made him who he is in the present. Arms As with the other Armored and New Generation Riders, Kamen Rider Baron's forms are called . With the exception of Lemon Energy Arms, all of his European Knight-themed Arms' helmets share the title , while his visors share the title . - Armored Rider= *'Height': 208 cm. *'Weight': 114 kg. (251 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.8 t. *'Kicking power': 12.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. is Baron's default banana-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Banana Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Banaspear, while the helmet Baron wears is the with the visor. This form debuts in episode 3. This form is Baron's most balanced form. In this form, Baron's punching and kicking power is more stronger than Gaim's. However as a tradeoff, Baron's maximum height and running speed is lower than Gaim's, making him able to jump a little higher than Gaim in Pine Arms, but also barely be able to outrun Gaim in Pine Arms. This Arms' finisher is the , which has three variations depending on which function Baron activates from his Sengoku Driver. *Squash: Baron releases a spear-shaped beam of energy from the Banaspear to thrust at the enemy. *Au Lait: Baron smashes down his enemy with a giant banana-shaped energy projection from the Banaspear. When stabbed into the ground, however, the energy travels along the ground for a bit before rocketing back up in the familiar banana-shaped projecting, skewering whatever is in its path. *Sparking: Baron stabs the Banaspear into the ground, creating multiple banana-shaped projections which hit an opponent several times from below. This also provides as a defensive wall against incoming attacks. Another finishing attack Baron can execute in this Arms is the , which is activated via the Squash function on the Sengoku Driver. Appearances: Episodes 3-8, Sengoku Movie Battle, 10-16, 18-19, 21, 23, ToQger Vs. Gaim, Kamen Rider Taisen, 29, 35, 37, The Golden Fruit Cup!, 39, 43 - Mango= Mango Arms *'Height': 208 cm. *'Weight': 114 kg. (251 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10 t. *'Kicking power': 12.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. is Baron's mango-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Mango Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Mango Punisher, while the helmet Baron wears is the with the visor. This form debuts in episode 8. In this form, Baron gains a boost in punching power, nearly punching as hard as Zangetsu, but his kicking power retains the same strength. In trade-off, Mango Arms can jump just as high as Gaim in Pine Arms, and is just as fast. This Arms' finisher is the , which has three variations depending on which function Baron activates from his Sengoku Driver. *Squash: Has 2 variations. In The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, Baron swings the Mango Punisher, sending a projection of the Mango Punisher's head at the target. In Kamen Rider Taisen, Baron charges the Mango Punisher, hitting his enemy with a giant projection of the Mango Punisher's head. *Au Lait: Baron swings the Mango Punisher around multiple times, growing in intensity, until he stops, making a giant projection of the Mango Punisher's head fire from the mace and slams into the target from an aerial angle. *Sparking: Baron performs a powerful swing, sending a giant, more solid-looking projection of the Mango Punisher's head straight at the target. Appearances: Episodes 8, Sengoku Movie Battle, 11, 13, 23, ToQger Vs. Gaim, Kamen Rider Taisen, 24 }} - Other Arms= These Arms involve Lockseeds that are normally used by a different Armored Rider. With the exception of Suika Arms, all of these forms debut in Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born! where Kaito tests out different Arms to use in his battle against Kouta and his new Fresh Orange Arms. *'Height': 311 cm. *'Weight': 523 kg. (1,153 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 33.2 t. *'Kicking power': 51.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 9.8 sec. is Baron's colossal mecha-like watermelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Suika Lockseed (reserved for Gaim), this form's Arms Weapon is a lance with the blade resembling a chunk of watermelon, reminiscent of Baron's Banaspear, while the helmet Baron wears is the with an unspecified visor. This form debuts in episode 19. This form can interchange into three modes. * : Suika Arms' warrior mode, which equips Baron with its lance weapon for combat. * : Suika Arms' watermelon mode, which encases Baron's entire body to use either for offensive/defensive purposes or as a mode of transportation. * : Suika Arms' flight mode, which allows Baron to fire seed-like bullets from the fingertips. Suika Arms is the most massive Arms Change so far, and it shows by having the most monstrous punching and kicking power once in Yoroi Mode. Consequentially, it also has the worst jumping height in all of Rider history, and any Rider can practically outrun it. Though this is rendered moot thanks to Gyro Mode. Also, after a utilization, the Suika Lockseed's color becomes black, indicating that its energy is low and needs time to recharge back to its green color before it can be used again. Appearances: Episode 19 - Ichigo= Ichigo Arms is Baron's strawberry-based armored Japanese Ninja form. Accessed through the Ichigo Lockseed (reserved for Gaim), this form's Arms Weapon is the Ichigo Kunai, while the helmet Baron wears is the with the visor. This is the first of three Arms that Kaito tested. However, he complained that he doesn't always want to be the red one. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, it is locked to a special Baron Banana Arms Ganbarizing Card. Appearances: Fresh Orange Arms is Born! - Melon= Melon Arms is Baron's muskmelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Melon Lockseed (reserved for Zangetsu), this form's Arms Weapon is the Melon Defender, while the helmet Baron wears is the with the visor. This is the second of three Arms that Kaito tested. However, he claimed that he doesn't need a giant shield, as he only needs to attack in battle. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, it is locked to a special Baron Banana Arms Ganbarizing Card. Appearances: Fresh Orange Arms is Born! - Kiwi= Kiwi Arms is Baron's kiwifruit-based armored Chinese Soldier form. Accessed through the Kiwi Lockseed (reserved for Ryugen), this form's Arms Weapon is the Kiwi Gekirin, while the helmet Baron wears is the with the visor. This is the third and final Arms that Kaito tested. He commented that the Arms wasn't so bad and he will try it. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, it is locked to a special Baron Mango Arms Ganbarizing Card. Appearances: Fresh Orange Arms is Born! }} - Rider Arms= These Arms are based on Kamen Riders from the past. With the exception of OOO Arms, all of these forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. However, some of these forms are also used in the norm by other Armored and New Generation Riders. is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider OOO's Tatoba Combo. Accessed through the OOO Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Medajalibur. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. In this form, Baron is able to perform the finishing attack with the Medajalibur, as well as the Scanning Charge, where after jumping high up, Baron OOO Arms descends with a drop kick through the three rings that form, which are in the primary colors of the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals. After passing through the red ring representing the Taka Medal, he is surrounded in a red veil with wings. He was not, however, shown to activate a function on his Sengoku Driver beforehand for either finisher. The OOO Lockseed's phrases for the Sengoku Driver functions are in the toyline. *Squash: *Au Lait: *Sparking: An apparent side effect of the Legend Rider Lockseeds is channeling the represented Rider's personality, with Kaito calling out "Seiya!" before executing the Scanning Charge just as Eiji Hino does. - Den-O= Den-O Arms is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Den-O's Sword Form. Accessed through the Den-O Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the DenGasher Sword Mode. - Wizard= Wizard Arms is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Wizard's Flame Style. Accessed through the Wizard Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the WizarSwordGun. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, it is locked to a special Baron Mango Arms Ganbarizing Card. }} }} - New Generation Rider= Lemon Energy Arms *'Height': 208 cm. *'Weight': 111 kg. (245 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.1 t. *'Kicking power': 18.3 t. *'Maximum jump height': 25 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. is Baron's lemon-based armored European Knight form, as well as his super form. Accessed through the Lemon Energy Lockseed (reserved for Duke), this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow, while the helmet Baron wears is the with the visor. This form debuts in episode 26. Lemon Energy Arms is a vast improvement for Baron, increasing his offensive power beyond what even Mango Arms can offer, with his agility stats being a tad bit better than Banana Arms, jumping as high as Gaim in a Jimber Arms, and running as fast as Gaim in Orange Arms, Ryugen in Budou Arms, Bravo, and Knuckle. This Arms' finisher has two variations depending on which function Baron activates from his Genesis Driver. *Squash: Baron fuels all the energy from the Lemon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into his Sonic Arrow before he slashes the target. *Sparking: Baron fuels all the energy from the Lemon Energy Lockseed to its maximum potential before he jumps through a line of lemon slices and hits the target with his kick. Lemon Energy Arms' ending theme, entitled "Ranbu Escalation", also doubles as the ending theme for Kamen Rider Gaim's Kiwami Arms. Appearances: Episodes 26-29, 31-35, 37, The Golden Fruit Cup!, 38-42 }} - Lord Baron= is an Over Lord Inves form Kaito assumes after the result of the infection caused by Redyue speeding up, he eats a Fruit of Helheim and becomes an Over Lord Inves. In this form, Baron Inves has a similar appearance to Kamen Rider Baron's Banana Arms. Appearances: Episode 43 }} Equipment Devices *Transformation devices: **Sengoku Driver - Primary transformation device **Genesis Driver - Secondary transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Baron's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Banaspear - Baron Banana Arms' personal weapon **Mango Punisher - Baron Mango Arms' personal weapon **Unnamed lance - Baron Suika Arms' personal weapon in Yoroi Mode **Ichigo Kunai - Baron Ichigo Arms' personal weapons **Melon Defender - Baron Melon Arms' personal weapon **Kiwi Gekirin - Baron Kiwi Arms' personal weapons **Sonic Arrow - Baron Lemon Energy Arms' personal weapon **Medajalibur - Baron OOO Arms' personal weapon **DenGasher Sword Mode - Baron Den-O Arms' personal weapon **WizarSwordGun - Baron Wizard Arms' personal weapon Vehicles *Lock Vehicles - Vehicles that unfold from special Lockseeds: **Rose Attacker - Kamen Rider Baron's main Rider Machine **Dandeliner - Kamen Rider Baron's second Rider Machine List of Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **1-16, 18-29, 31- *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' **''Sengoku Movie Battle'' *''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' **''Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special'' *''Kamen Rider Gaim the Movie: The Great Soccer Match! The Golden Fruit Cup!'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kaito Kumon is portrayed by . As a child, Kaito is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Baron, his suit actor is , who has been the suit actor for the majority of the Secondary Riders of the Neo-Heisei era (except Beast).Hobby Japan, November 2013 Notes *Baron being based on a banana might possibly be a reference to the phrase "Second Banana". *Kaito obtaining the Lemon Energy Lockseed is most appopriate to the quote "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade!" as his backstory deals with him suffering through Yggdrasill's renovation of Zawame. *Baron's name and color-scheme is a reference to Manfred von Richthofen, a World War I German fighter pilot of the Imperial German Army Air Service whose alias is the Red Baron. *He is similar to Ren Akiyama from Kamen Rider Ryuki, as they both are Secondary Riders and have a European Knight motif. *He shares a name with a previous Anti-Hero Rider, Daiki Kaito. However, while he uses it as a first name, "Kaito" is Daiki's surname and they are written with different characters. **Ironically, this Kaito is the first Secondary Rider since the previous Kaito who does not make his first appearance in a Movie War film. *** Also, they both remain as an Anti-Hero throughout the series instead of most Secondary Rider who became a Hero shortly after being an Anti-Hero. *Baron currently has the earliest debut of a secondary Neo-Heisei Rider, first appearing in Episode 1, and then transforming in Episode 3. **While Zangetsu in Kamen Rider Gaim and Wiseman in Kamen Rider Wizard appear in the first episode of their respective series, they are not Secondary Riders, but are instead Extra Riders. *Kaito using the OOO Lockseed is a reference of his standby sound "Come On". In the Kamen Rider OOO series' opening Anything Goes!, with "Come On!" is a lyric placed right before the chorus hits. **Also, his desire for power reflected the personality of the first Kamen Rider OOO. **The transmutation process of his left arm after being attacked by Redyue will possibly turn him into something similar to an anti-heroic Greeed, Ankh. **He and Eiji share another similarity of eventually turning into the commanders of the kaijin of their season (the Overlord Inves and a Greeed respectively). **Another example from Kiva Lockseed after "Come On!" lyric references ***Kaito and the King of Fangire were former leaders to their respective kinds/teams, Team Baron and Checkmate Four. Although Kaito's Over Lord Inves form is nearly identical to that of a a Fangire. *Kaito is the second Rider to change drivers, from the Sengoku Driver to the Genesis Driver. The first being Takatora Kureshima, and the third being Mitsuzane Kureshima. **However, unlike Takatora, Kaito's Pre-Arms remains the same with both drivers. Whereas Takatora's Pre-Arms form changes drastically between both drivers. **Also, unlike Takatora, who changed his Rider name from Zangetsu to Zangetsu Shin upon acquiring the Genesis Driver, Kaito hasn't been called Baron Shin yet due to the fact that he didn't upgrade to a Banana Energy Lockseed. However, this new form is a Lemon, which is not an upgrade to his regular Banana Arms, because it is a new form altogether utilizing a different driver. *Baron obtaining Lemon Energy Arms was a late addition. He wasn't originally supposed to get a Genesis Driver, but the producers changed their minds over this due to Kaito's popularity. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/gaimu/story/1203576_2163.html **Furthermore, its currently unknown how Kaito is still able to transform into Baron using the Genesis Driver instead of into Duke like Ryoma Sengoku. This could be assumed that each Genesis Driver has its own unique Pre-Arms suit. Another explanation is that Ryoma may have made some modifications on Kaito's Genesis Driver. **Baron's Lemon Energy Arms originally was considered a "Final Form" for him, however it is debatable whether it is or not because Lemon Energy Arms is also used by Duke which would make it fall under Other Forms for Baron. **Kaito is the first Secondary Rider to not have his Final Form from evolving. *Notably, the Team Baron symbol on Lemon Energy Arms is not actually painted on, like the Rider symbols for the other four Next Generation Riders, but instead is simply a sort of Velcro attached to the Lemon Energy Armor Part. *Baron using the Lemon Energy Lockseed is quite fitting, as Kaito "fights for power". *Kaito is the second (third if you count Kouta) Rider overall to use the Lemon Energy Lockseed. The first is Ryoma Sengoku, with Kamen Rider Duke's Lemon Energy Arms, while the second is Kouta for Kamen Rider Gaim's Jimber Lemon Arms. *Unlike Takatora, who abandoned his Sengoku Driver after receiving the Genesis Driver, Kaito still sometimes uses his Sengoku Driver after he got his Genesis Driver from Ryoma. *Kaito is the first New Generation Rider to activate the Squash function on a Genesis Driver, followed by Yoko Minato and later, Mitsuzane Kureshima and Ryoma Sengoku. *He is the first Armored Rider to use the Squash, Au Lait, and Sparking functions on his Sengoku Driver in a single form, specifically Banana Arms, followed by his former teammate Knuckle. And also the first to activate all Genesis Driver functions. **He has also used all the Driver finishers for his Mango and Lemon Energy Arms as well as the Lemon Energy and Banana Charge Rider Shootings in the Sonic Arrow. *Kaito is also the first Rider to utilize the Suika Arms properly on his first use. *Coincidentally, both of Baron's upgraded forms (Mango and Lemon Energy Arms) have a cape. *Unlike Kouta, despite quitting his team, Kaito still wears the uniform. *In Lemon Energy Arms, Baron wields his Sonic Arrow in a reverse grip, with the Lockseed dock below his hand rather than above. Regardless of the grip, this does not change the power the weapon unleashes. *Kaito (as Lemon Energy Arms) is the second rider to struggle against Rosyuo's telekinesis, and the first to actually survive, even though he tried to attack after that. The first would be Sid, who met his demise shortly after his struggle. Legend Rider Lockseeds *The following Legend Rider Lockseeds are styled for Baron, as well as Gridon: **Black RX - "Son of the Sun!" **Blade - "Sword of Spade!" **Kiva - "King of the Vampire!" **OOO - "Tatoba, Ta~To~Ba!" ***OOO Tajadol Combo - "Ta~Ja, Ta~Ja~Dol!" ***OOO Putotyra Combo - "Pu-To-Tyranno~Sau~rus!" **Ankh - "Happy Birth~Day!" References Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Mystic Riders Category:Rival Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Beat Riders Category:Armored Riders Category:Secondary Riders Category:New Generation Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Inves Category:Good turns evil Category:Villains Category:Over Lord Inves Category:Evil Kamen Riders